


Of Monsters and Men

by robotfvckers



Series: What 500 Followers Hath Wrought [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blackwatch Era, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Blackwatch does what humans cannot. Gabriel has his hands full.





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: foursome, trans Zenyatta (non-penetrative), slight animal characteristic  
> Art by [ch4tte](https://ch4tte.tumblr.com/) and [thelinka](http://thelinka.tumblr.com/)

 

It starts from necessity. **  
**

The monk across the table smiles at him, high cheeks rounded and fine, eyes nearly closed in a demure expression.

“Commander. It is good to see you.”

He seems at ease, even in the dim room, with arms and legs bound to a chair. Gabriel knows it is a farce, even if he isn’t sure why. He’s been at this for decades, and that’s given him good instincts, but the monk has been at this for centuries.

“Why were you snooping around here, Zenyatta.” Gabriel replies, settling in the chair across from him.

Zenyatta doesn’t move, not exactly. If Gabriel had to describe it, he would call it a mirage, a shimmer along the horizon. The monk _ripples_ , the faintest glimmer of gold and red beneath his smiling human mask. Goosebumps raise on the back of Gabriel’s neck.

“I know you are a very powerful man.” Zenyatta says, mala shifting around his throat, highlighting the near undetectable, otherworldly timbre of his deep voice. “It is a bit embarrassing to admit, but I need your help.”

 _Yeah, I can see that._  Gabriel doesn’t say. He’s learned that old ones hold even older grudges.

“With what?”

“As you have no doubt realized, I am not what I once was.” Zenyatta opens his eyes, and Gabriel blinks rapidly. In an instant, the gold fades into a warm brown. “Apologies. In my current state, it is more...difficult to control my appearance.”

Gabriel follows the slow drag of Zenyatta’s hand up his body to rest on his mala. The monk is no longer bound. Gabriel doesn’t react; if Zenyatta wanted to hurt him, he would’ve done it already.

“My true orb has been lost.”

“And I suppose you want me to find it?” Gabriel asks.

Zenyatta smiles from ear to ear, so warm and bright his heart races. The monk leans forward, and his kasaya shifts, exposing the smooth line of his flank, a sliver of his dusky chest.

“I believe we can come to an agreement.”

  
Art by [ch4tte](http://ch4tte.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Genji does not like the monk’s presence.

“I know his kind.” He says when Gabriel introduces Zenyatta to the Blackwatch agents.

“I dunno.” McCree says, the glow of his cigarillo highlighting the darkened planes of his face. “I don’t mind some more eye candy ‘round here. Smells good too.”

“Like your first hunt? Like a lover’s body? It is an illusion.” Genji bites, and Gabriel feels the power radiating along his body.

“It was not my intention to offend.” Zenyatta replies, graceful hands held at shoulder width before he laces them in front of him. “However, all outward appearances are an illusion. True self is defined by action.”

“All the more reason to distrust a kitsune.”

“Huli jing.”

“What?” Genji growls, venomous and tight. The parts of him that are still flesh shimmer with ghostly green scales.

“Shimada.” Gabriel warns.

“I am a huli jing, though I suppose we are not so different from your regional variant.”

He stands tall, even as Genji’s anger mounts like a storm tide.

“Whatever you are, I don’t trust you. Stay away from me.” Genji turns and stalks towards the training room.

“So,” McCree clears his throat. “A fox spirit! No wonder you’re so pretty.” McCree winks, tongue flicking at the cigarillo dangling from his mouth. “You’ll have to excuse him. Exiled prince. Brother tried to kill him when he wouldn’t straighten out. Lotta baggage, that one.”

“How unfortunate.” Zenyatta murmurs, full lips downturned for a moment before he smiles, wan and secretive. “Though fortune is fickle. He may yet experience many wondrous things outside of his homeland.”

“Believe you me.” McCree coos, throwing a burly arm around his exposed shoulders, leaning in to speak against the shell of Zenyatta’s ear while he ashes with his other hand. “He’s had a few _good experiences_  since he joined up. More than a few.”

“Keep it in your pants, McCree.” Gabriel groans, pinching the bridge of his nose as he taps at his holopad.

“Commander, while I appreciate the energy you have graciously provided, perhaps it is time to pull from another source.” Zenyatta smirks wickedly. “It would behoove us to spread the burden among friends, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Do whatever you want.” Gabriel sighs. “Dismissed.”

* * *

Zenyatta is true to his word. He follows orders better than Gabriel believed one so old and capricious could, and his espionage skills prove formidable for missions that require more coercion than firepower. Even Genji warms to him in time, though he thinks it’s because the years have lent Zenyatta endless patience (and stubbornness). Prying, prodding, pontificating, but before long it’s Genji seeking him out in turn.

Gabriel feels like a damn matchmaker, but it doesn’t stop him from eating meals with them in the mess hall. Genji and Zenyatta are lost in their own conversation, speaking so low and soft it's a wonder they can hear each other at all. Gabe checks his holopad.

Morrison’s messaging him again, picking apart his report, saying Overwatch agents relayed conflicting data.

_Gotta keep them on a tighter leash._

_Maybe you should teach your guys how to report._  Gabriel types, feeling a headache brewing as he sees Jack typing a reply.

It is an old argument, one they will never resolve.

_They’ll eat you alive one day, Gabe. Monsters are loyal only to themselves._

* * *

Zenyatta visits less and less at night as he becomes a permanent member of the team. Perhaps it is for the best: Gabe has a lot to deal with, and he could do with one less distraction.

However, nothing is ever so easy or clean cut. Though he visits less, somehow he sees Zenyatta more. He videocalls McCree, only to hear their soft moans and the creaking mattress through the static.

He sees the marks on Genji’s throat, dainty and purpled where the bites are deepest. He receives no answer at Genji’s door when he comes to check-in, only murmured Japanese and a low timbre to match, and Gabriel knows that voice well.

Worst of all, he wakes at night with sweat upon his brow and his cock aching, visions of an ancient one above him, staring down with molten eyes.

* * *

In a way, Jack was right, though he’s sure this isn’t what he’d meant.

“You’re behind this, aren’t you.” Gabriel groans. He doesn’t know what time it is, only that the moon bleeds through the shades, awakened at an in-between, a witching hour.

Zenyatta chuckles, busy between Gabriel’s thighs. The monk works his slim, slickened fingers inside him; already his toes curl at the presses, experienced and teasing. Gabe’s cock twitches, oozes against his stomach, matting up his pubes with how much he’s leaking.

“It is the least I can do, Commander.”

The monk glows in dim light of the room, his true orb balanced in the center of his mala, light blue and active with power. The same light glows between the monk’s legs, magicking a pretty cock that matches the slimness of its owner.

McCree, settled to his right, ruddy fat cock in hand, whistles low, nostrils flaring when Zenyatta lines himself up with his commander’s dripping hole.

“Boss, yer such a sight. Can’t believe you’ve been holdin’ out on us all this time.” McCree looks more wolfish than normal, eyes reflecting in the gloom, incisors grown long and pointed, hair fuller, body more hirsute, ears drawn high and furred. He looks like Gabe remembers when he was a younger thing, a newly recruited wolf from the lawless pack that threatened to destroy them both.

Genji seems the least affected, though his eyes never leave Zenyatta as the monk slips inside Gabriel with a fluid roll of his hips. Zenyatta coos as Gabriel groans beneath him, hands fisted in the sheets.

  
Art by [ch4tte](http://ch4tte.tumblr.com/)

Gabriel tries to keep quiet, too nervous, wants it too much, but Zenyatta doesn’t let him be, none of them do. McCree descends upon him, biting along the column of his throat, teasing his fangs against his pierced nipples, each bite and suck rewarded with a quiet swear and harsh gasp.

“So sensitive.” McCree pants, grinding against Gabriel’s hip, hot and wet while Zenyatta fucks him slow and deep, holding Gabriel’s lower body so easily, shifting to tease against his prostate, each thrust blooming hot pleasure in his guts.

“Go on, touch him.” Zenyatta whispers, shining gaze turned to Genji. The dragon stills, breathes once, pupils narrowing into slits. He turns to Gabriel, dream-like and slow, expression grown hungry as he watches McCree tease and grind against his commander’s body. Genji’s flesh hand with nails turned to claw traces the divot between Gabriel’s chest, maps old scars, catches along his jutting hip bone. Finally, he grips Gabriel’s cock, strokes downward to expose his glans, red and pearled.

Gabriel pulses in his grip, swears so rough and guttural McCree laughs.

“Fuck—!”

Zenyatta hums through Gabriel’s orgasm as the man writhes, spend shooting across his stomach, catching McCree’s cheek as he sucks Gabriel’s nipples raw and swollen. The monk never stops rolling his hips, and Genji works his commander’s cock in time, mouth open, pupils drowned in green. Gabriel’s eyes roll back, flutter closed, and he falls still. Only then does Zenyatta slow, breathes deep, form wavering at the edges, glow intensifying for an instant. Rather than pulling out, his cock disperses, leaving Gabriel gaping and wet inside, slick dripping from his hole.

Gabriel wakes to McCree and Genji meeting each other’s eyes, and McCree shrugs with an easy roll of his shoulders. Genji crawls, fluid and predatory, to replace Zenyatta, who shifts to lay against Gabriel’s side. McCree leans over, sniffs between Zenyatta’s thighs, but the monk shakes his head.

McCree nods and grabs the lube.

“Do it for me?” He says softly, nearly inhuman with how rough he sounds, half-turned as he is.

Zenyatta’s laughter overshadows Gabriel’s groan as Genji pushes inside, rougher on first thrust than any Zenyatta had given him.

“Easy, kid.” Gabriel says hoarsely, still so sensitive and drunk from his orgasm, balls drawn taut too soon when Genji starts fucking him hard, grip brutal on Gabriel’s hips. Genji’s claws pinch at his skin, so close to drawing blood that the others can taste it.

Zenyatta slips his fingers into McCree’s hole, playfully matching the speed of Genji’s harsh fucking, making McCree whimper and whine like an animal. McCree’s calloused hands slip between Zenyatta’s legs in turn, teasing that swollen bump, skirting sensitive folds. Zenyatta trembles, lip caught between his teeth, and grinds against his hand.

“Can’t believe after all these years somethin’ like you can get so sweet like this.” McCree murmurs, barks when Zenyatta twists his fingers to catch against that spot inside him that makes his cock twitch and ache.

Gabriel nearly comes a second time when McCree grabs the base of his dick, holding his heavy cock upright, taking it inside him with a hard moan. Genji growls, bites against McCree’s throat, hips stuttering as McCree lifts his large hips and fucks himself on his commander’s cock lazily.

They rock and find rhythm together as best they can, Genji’s harshness tampered by McCree’s easy, slow motions.

They both watch as Zenyatta frames Gabriel’s head between his thighs, slick dripping against the commander’s mouth. Gabriel comes, trapped between dragon and wolf and fox, nearly sobbing into the dripping, swollen hole that sinks onto his mouth, sloppily licking as the monk rocks his hips in soft, shivery motions. Gabriel, mindless from attention and pleasure, can only present his tongue and let Zenyatta use it, finally bring himself off with a thick, wet rush of slick, making a mess of Gabriel while the monk whines and bends low from its intensity.

The monk glows, catching the last spikes of pleasure against Gabriel’s tongue, humming at the hot rush of power singing through his body. He lifts his head in time to watch Genji come with his teeth sunk into McCree’s shoulder and feels McCree’s rising orgasm like the inevitability of time.

Zenyatta knows he has found more than he bargained for with the human still working his mouth against him.

He knows he will never let any of them go.

  
Art by [thelinka](http://thelinka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
